Falling
by Change-Of-Heart2
Summary: When you feel like you are starting to fall... AngstRomance
1. Falling

Falling  
  
by Change-Of Heart2  
  
******************************  
  
Everyday it is a struggle  
  
To keep my head up high,  
  
Even harder not to stumble  
  
And fall.  
  
But these feelings I have deep inside  
  
Must never be  
  
Brought into the light-  
  
Despite the fact these feelings  
  
Are reflected in your eyes.  
  
Burning emotion I must deny  
  
Because, if set free,  
  
Those I love will surely suffer  
  
And die.  
  
My lonely heart must stay alone-  
  
Despite knowing that I love you so-  
  
A fact that you refuse and I decry.  
  
Everyday  
  
I tell myself. . .  
  
I'm not going to fall-  
  
Need to keep my head up high-  
  
My path is clear –No, I am not going to fall. . .  
  
. . .For you. 


	2. Falling, Again

Falling, Again  
  
The other person's point of view.... Any guesses on who it is?  
  
***************  
  
Tell me why. . . .  
  
Tell me why  
  
You deny all those feelings  
  
You keep locked up inside-  
  
For even chained they struggle  
  
To be free.  
  
Would it be so bad to smile  
  
Every once-in-a-while  
  
And brighten up my day?  
  
You're not as cold  
  
As even you believe.  
  
You see. . .  
  
Your masquerade, quite simply,  
  
Isn't fooling me.  
  
Don't be afraid to walk to me.  
  
Because, if you should happen to stumble  
  
And fall,  
  
You won't feel the unforgiving ground.  
  
I'll catch you . . .  
  
No matter where you are. 


	3. Falling Apart

~Falling Apart~  
  
Sometimes a person doesn't know what she has until it could be taken away from her forever. Raven's POV.  
  
************  
  
Why didn't I tell you?  
  
I should have known better  
  
Than to leave things,  
  
Important things,  
  
Left unsaid,  
  
For one never knows  
  
What the future will bring.  
  
Your pain was mine as I watched you fall-  
  
Not knowing if you would rise again,  
  
Not knowing if this was the end  
  
Of everything that I held dear,  
  
Not knowing if you ever knew,  
  
How much I loved...no,  
  
How much I love you.  
  
I don't know if I can live without you,  
  
My guiding light in the storm.  
  
Oh why didn't I tell you. . . .  
  
Please don't leave me alone. 


	4. Falling Is Half the Fun

~Falling Is Half the Fun~  
  
Back to Beast Boy's POV.  
  
***  
  
Shadows hid your face from me,  
  
So that I could not see  
  
The unspoken love  
  
Dancing in your eyes.  
  
But, now I know the truth  
  
As inner secrets pour from your lips,  
  
Secrets you can no longer disguise.  
  
I was being called away  
  
By a warm and brilliant light.  
  
Calling me to a place of dreams. . .  
  
Without any fear,  
  
Without any pain,  
  
But, without any trace of you.  
  
How could I go on  
  
When your darkness called me so?  
  
But, hey, don't worry about me-  
  
I'm gonna be okay.  
  
Not because I didn't die,  
  
But because you love me.  
  
We're gonna be okay.  
  
***  
  
~Author's Note~  
  
I still don't know if I like this chapter. It serves its purpose, but I can't decide if it sounds enough like Beast Boy. Well, review if you so desire (but no yelling if you don't happen to like this pairing). Also, I was planning on ending the series after the next installment (another Raven POV). However, I got an idea to write a poem from the remaining points of view (collectively). Would anyone be interested in that? I'll probably try and write it anyway, but I just wanted to see if anyone was interested. Finally, if you were wondering about the title for this particular poem – the idea is that falling in love is fun, but finding out that the one you love loves you back is even better. 


	5. I'm Not Falling Anymore

~I'm Not Falling Anymore~  
  
And back to Raven's POV  
  
*******  
  
There was a time  
  
When I was so afraid to fall -  
  
Fall madly out of control,  
  
Fall into your arms,  
  
Fall in love with you.  
  
I deceived you, for your sake and mine,  
  
To save us from the suffering  
  
My lack of restraint would bring.  
  
I know I hurt you with my spoken lies,  
  
But you saw the truth shining behind my eyes.  
  
I love you.  
  
There, I said what my heart has been screaming,  
  
What my soul has been dreaming,  
  
What my mind knew was true.  
  
How was it that I could believe  
  
I could deceive myself?  
  
But, that doesn't matter anymore.  
  
No more deceit, no more lies,  
  
No more wondering what I'll miss  
  
As we share a tender first kiss.  
  
Because. . . I'm not falling anymore,  
  
I've fallen.  
  
~~~  
  
Author's Note~  
  
This is usual for me, but I don't know if I like this one or not. I still might make changes, but this is probably it. I am still planning on making another chapter, from the remaining POVs collectively. Read and review if you will. 


End file.
